Reincarnation
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: Lord Voldemort uses a spell to bring his former lover back from the dead
1. Harder Than You Know

A/N: Sorry guys if you're expecting smuts I can't write those things yet. I intend it to be a love story. I kindly need a beta for my following stories: Freaks out to Get Me, I'm Sick of Everything, Only Time, and new story Reincarnation. Please kindly wait for the second chapter of Only Time because I'm still editing the first draft of the chapter and proof reading it for grammar mistakes.

Chapter One: Harder Than You Know

"Do you think that planning to be a Dark Lord is the greatest thing the world can offer?" Harold yelled at his lover.

"Yes, and this world needed someone to purify it especially we must get rid of the mudbloods who defile our blood. Tom snarled back.

"Fine, but I promise you that Myrtle, your target, whom you've been itching to kill because you can't open the chamber every time she's there moping isn't the one who you are going to see lying in the bathroom, dead."

He stormed out and Tom was glaring at the retreating back of his lover. What did he meant by those words? His plan was already set and he's going to prove to this blasted school that the Chamber of Secrets did exist.

Later that night while he was patrolling the corridors. He saw Myrtle running out from the girl's bathroom it didn't matter if the basilisk got the wrong person maybe it was just another mudblood. But he can't describe why he felt so nervous. His feet was leading him to the girls bathroom and his heart froze and broke into a hundred thousand pieces of the sight that greeted him.

Harold Churchill the one he love was the one who was lying in the bathroom, dead. He fell to his knees and embraced the corpse that had once been his lover.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He muttered as tears streamed down his face. He never told Harold how much he loved him and he just uttered those three words when it was already late.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Lord Voldemort woke up from his nightmare. Guilt and self-hatred well up inside of him every time he was reminded that he was the one that caused his lover's death. Unknown to others he can love another being than himself that he will do anything to bring his dead lover back. He searched for a spell that will bring back the dead. He even dabbled in Necromancy but to no avail his lover wasn't back in his arms.

He found a spell which was close to what he needed. He located the spell in an ancient book which contains many forbidden magic. It was the reincarnation spell and it was the reason why he split his soul into seven pieces to be immortal. The spell can't guarantee that the person will be reincarnated in the same time line if the caster it may take years or even a century to reincarnate the person but he was willing to wait as long as he can be finally with his lover, forever.

But after forty years of waiting the one he love was reincarnated and carries the name, Harry Potter. The spell also entails that in a reincarnated person's seventeenth birthday the memories of his past will finally come back and he was willing again to wait for another one week to be with his lover.

The Dark Lord smiled softly and said "Soon, my love, we will be together again."


	2. Goodbye Friendship, Hello Heartache

Chapter Two: Goodbye Friendship, Hello Heartache

_He was in the Potions classroom sneaking out a few claming draughts for Myrtle. She was crying in the girl's bathroom again because Olive Hornby teased her about he glasses, again. He heard the door opened and he hid behind as he saw his Slytherinfriend and prefect, Tom Marvolo Riddle talking furiously at John Avery his most loyal fan. He hid behind the potion's cabinet to eavesdrop at their conversation._

"_My Lord, why are you befriending the mudblood from Ravenclaw?" His loyal fan asked him politely, but he could feel the hatred and disgust flowing out of Avery and it was making his heart heavy and to beat painfully._

"_He is powerful, and we needed his empathy to gain more followers for our cause."_

_He dropped the vial of calming draught as he heard those words because he could feel Tom's contempt and disgust for him. He's so stupid, stupid enough to befriend someone who only wanted to use him. Tom suddenly appeared in front of him and the bastard froze at the sight of him and his eyes shone nothing but shock._

"_Harold, I can explain." Tom said hurriedly_

"_You don't need to explain everything Tom, I heard everything. I'm such a fool to fall for your trap. I was starting to like you but I guess I should stay away from the likes of you." He said quietly before giving Tom a bitter smile._

_He dashed way from the room as tears of betrayal streamed down his face he can't believe that Tom would do that to him. He should have followed Myrtle's advice though that he should stay away from the bastard. He should be in Hufflepuff because he didn't figure out Tom's ulterior motive on befriending him._

"_I'm so stupid." He said loudly to himself not caring if a teacher confronted him because he was out during curfew hours._

(^^) v (^^)v (^^)v (^^)v (^^)v

Harry opened his eyes and frowned at his room. Who is Tom Riddle and why he was dreaming about the boy for the past days. He asked his parents if they knew him but they turned pale and they didn't answer his questions. His parents seems to fear that name as if he was talking about the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was causing discord and anarchy to the wizarding world.

He asked his headmaster he knew something about Tom but still like his parents, he didn't gave him an answers and he was getting frustrated, it was as if they were hiding a secret form him.

'I vow to know you, Tom Marvolo Riddle.' He thought as he stood up to get ready for the day.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short. I won't be updating this story for two weeks because I have to review for my long and quarter test.


	3. As You Wish

Chapter Three: As You Wish

_He watched as Harold walked down the corridor, holding hands with Myrtle, a pathetic excuse for a girl. Harold deserves someone better than a slut. As if hearing his thoughts Harold turned his head and looked at him with hatred and those beautiful cerulean eyes darkened with anger before turning away to talk happily with the mudblooded girl._

_Jealousy burned at Tom's heart. He would give anything just to be in Myrtle's place and he found himself regretting that he befriended the Slytherins who wanted to wipe out the mudblood population in the school. Harold was his first friend at Hogwarts and since he befriended the Slytherins, Harold stayed away from him._

_He befriended Harold again and he accepted him back. But when Harold heard his conversation with Avery his world crash when he saw the disgust, betrayal, and hatred at Harold's eyes and because of those regrettable words he truly lost Harold's love and trust, forever._

"_How can I tell him that I only said those words to hide our friendship but his blasted empathy felt that the contempt and disgust was for him, but it was for my stupid follower. I'm just going to prove to him that I was courting him because I love him not for his empathy." Tom vowed before he went to his next class_

(^^)v (^^)v (^^)v

"Albus, I can't just hand over my son to a Dark Lord even if my son was the reincarnation of the Dark Lord's lover." Lily said outraged he can't believe that the old headmaster was offering his son like bait to the Dark Lord.

"This is the only thing that will help us to win the war, my dear Lily and Harry will change the Dark Lord for good."

"You can't be serious, headmaster, the Dark Lord can't love another human being his soul was ripped into seven pieces and he's an emotionless man and how can he feel love?" James asked,

(^^)v (^^)v (^^)v

Harry's eyes widened as he listened to the heated conversation which was transpiring in the kitchen. He was a reincarnation of the Dark Lord's lover. He took a step back and he unluckily bumped the table and the vase fell the three adults looked at him with shock on their eyes.

"Harry?" Lily asked her son unsurely

"So that's the secret you keep hiding from me. I'm willing to hand over myself to the Dark Lord if that is the only option to end the war, so be it."

His headmaster smiled at him but he was saddened to learn that the Dark Lord was Tom in those memories that kept appearing on his mind as he approached his seventeenth birthday. He would do anything to help the Order to end this war but he would end up hurting the Dark Lord if he doesn't dance his way smartly.

'God, help to get through this.' He prayed to the high heavens as he listened to his headmaster's instructions,


	4. Seven Years

Chapter Four: Seven Years

A/N: Sorry about the late update.......I was so busy with school works these past few months. I finally found the chapter that I wrote last December.....I decided to revive my first slash fic and Voldie will appear in the next chapter....

Now on to the story....

~o~o~o~o~o~o

He was playing his violin in an empty classroom, near the Slytherin's dormitories. He put up a silencing spell at the room so that nobody can hear the racket he was causing and a locking charm at the door because he didn't want someone to suddenly barged in and break his concentration.

"You played really well." Said a quiet voice at his back as he finished playing the Mozart piece.

He turned and saw the arrogant, pretty-face, know-it-all, bastard and prefect of the Slytherin house, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily as the Slytherin smirk at him.

"I should be the one asking that question, Mr Harold Churchill." Tom said mockingly, "You're really an irresponsible prefect so that's why some Ravenclaw students sneak around the castle without a prefect to catch them since the one in charge patrolling the corridors was so busy playing his little muggle instrument."

"I just wanted to take a break from that tiring duty and besides I also put up a locking charm at the door." He said dryly looking at Riddle with pure hatred.

"A locking charm can be countered by a simple Alohomora and besides you're too carried away playing your violin to notice that the charm you put around the room was removed."

"Are you stalking me?" he shot back at the Slytherin prefect, he really hated when someone was following him around like a lap dog.

"Of course not, why would I follow a silly little mudblood around?" Tom said arrogantly at him.

He rolled his eyes and started packing his things. After all he was a prefect and he needed to go back to his duty and he didn't want to stay in a room with the handsome Slytherin prefect in fear of being killed by the girls who admire and worship the Slytherin. He hurriedly went out of the room and not glancing back at Tom.

"See you around." The Slytherin prefect yelled at his retreating back. He could feel heat rising up at his cheeks he cannot understand why he felt so comfortable around the Slytherin prefect.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Harry started to pack his things. Tomorrow one of the servants of the infamous Dark Lord will come to take him away from his parents. It was his first birthday which he wasn't going to spend with his parents. Almost all of Harold's memory was returned to him from what he saw their love was built up in a kind of hate relationship.

I was really weird to see another side of the Dark Lord. He was wondering why the man killed muggles in Britain to near extension when his former lover was one. He dearly hoped that he's doing the right thing in order to save the two worlds.


	5. The Piano Song

Chapter Five: The Piano Song

_Tom stared numbly at his followers as they celebrated the death of his love. He wanted to tell them off but he restrained himself; he could not afford to lose this influential crowd that could help him to his cause. His followers laughed with mirth as they recounted on how the "mudblooded Ravenclaw know-it-all" died and served his purpose as a demonstration of his power. His heart wrenched in pain as he realized that tomorrow was a very special day for Harold; he would have been in a very important recital that will fulfil his love's dream. _

_Myrtle was right; he did not deserve to be with Harold and to bask in his love. Harold's alluring but mysterious personality drew him in and not his empathy. It's true that he planned to use Harold's empathy but in time; the black haired and blue eyed wizard melted the ice which was surrounding his heart. Tom stood up and left the common room; he was so sick of what his fellow Slytherin was saying to his love. They never even knew Harold personally to judge him and say those awful things to him. Harold was the first one whoever considered him as a friend without any ulterior motives. Ever since he met him on their first train ride as first years; Harold accepted him warmly but due to the brainwashing the Slytherins did to him he distanced himself from Harold in fear of being rejected in his own house._

_He stopped in his tracks as he heard a soft violin song playing in the classroom where he always saw Harold playing his violin. He entered the room cautiously and he saw Myrtle enchanting Harold's violin to play his love's favourite tune; Gavotte by Johann Sebastian Bach._

"_I knew you'll come here." Myrtle said quietly and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were still streaming down at her face._

"_You were right I didn't deserve him but you must understand that I loved him for who he was-"_

"_Shut up, Tom. You only loved him because of his empathy. Are you happy that he was finally dead and out of your life? The whole school knows that what you have for him was a false affection but the only thing that I can't understand was why Harold fell in love with a two faced cold hearted bastard like you. I should probably applaud you for realizing that you did not deserve him or his love." Myrtle shouted at his face the violin fell at the ground with a thud as the charms fell._

"_I do love him back…I never had the chance to say that I love him in fear of losing my followers if they found out that I am in love with a half-blood." Tom said sullenly at his love's company._

"_You are a coward, Riddle. Here Harold left it to me and I shall give that to you if something unfortunate happens to him. Well it already happened his body was almost going to be snake chow for your pet basilisk in the girl's bathroom." Myrtle said to him coldly as she left the room in a flurry of anger._

_Tom stared at the box in his hands; it was velvet green with a black ribbon. He loosened the ribbon and cautiously opened the box, a silver ring sat snugly on its velvet cushion with a single Sapphire adorning it. The crystal reminded him of his love's eyes; a piece of parchment was also stashed inside; he carefully removed it from its confines and his eyes met Harold's elegant script._

_Dear Tom; _

_If you are reading this, I am probably a star in heaven watching and guiding you from above. My mother used to tell me stories that when someone you love departs from this world they will become a star so that they can always watch their living loved ones. If you continue to pursue your dreams I hope that you won't lose your sanity as you delve deeper into the dark arts. I gave you the ring as a reminder of what you are fighting for and that I always guide you even though I am not by your side as you continue your journey for the completion of your dreams. Don't let your Slytherin followers brainwashed you, your cause was far too noble than their ideals of eradicating muggleborns in the wizarding society; your cause of giving muggleborn witches and wizard a place in the wizarding world where they can't be abused and suffer the same fate you had suffered._

_Tom; I knew that you always loved me. I can feel it through my empathy even if you hadn't said those three words to me. To me saying 'I love you' doesn't mean that you had already proved that you loved someone it is merely words that can be broken. You had proven your love to me Tom by always being here at my side through the pain and happiness in our relationship._

_Don't blame yourself for what will happen to me; my love. I want you to be happy and I will pray in heaven that you will find someone that will love you greater than I did. _

_Eternally yours forever;_

_Harold Churchill_

_Tom slumped into the ground clutching the box as if it was the one preventing him from slipping away from life. Bitter tears of regret fell like a torrent of rain in his face._

"_I am so sorry; my love. I am sorry."_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

Lucius stood at the Potter's doorway waiting for their brat who was still preparing his things. The Auror couple; Lily and James kept shooting him glares, if looks could kill he was probably six feet under the ground by now. He didn't understand on why the Dark Lord wanted him to fetch a child from the Light side especially the Potter's son. Maybe his master will do some wicked experiments on the Potter boy and he's getting giddy at the prospect that he will come back here carrying their son's mutilated body. He really can't wait to see the grief stricken face of the two Aurors in front of him.

"I can't wait to witness what fate the Dark Lord had in store for your brat." He said wickedly and smirked as they bristled in fear because of what he said. But he shrank as their glare intensified and it can already match the glare of a thousand suns.

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

Harry suddenly descended from the stairs and he could see that the three adults were having a glaring match. He just wanted to go quietly and without causing pandemonium in his home. His parents had a horrible temper and he didn't want them to blast each other's head off. He cleared his throat to get their attention and he mentally sighed in relief as they turned to stare at him.

"I am ready." He said quietly and he was suddenly mauled by his father and mother who gave him a bone crushing hug and he was already gasping for oxygen. His mother smoothed his hair and kept kissing his face; this was the first time that he will be away from them after all and his mom wanted him to stay but he can't stand and just watch the wizarding world crumble in front of him.

"Take care, my Harry. Always send us updates on what is happening to you in the Dark Lord's manor." His mother said quietly and he could feel her tears staining his shirt. His heart jumped painfully at his throat when he realized that he might never see her again.

"I'll take care of myself, mum." He muttered as his mother gently hugged him before resuming the glaring contest they had with Mr Malfoy earlier. His father continued to embrace him. He could understand why his parents were overprotective because he was their only child and they can't afford to lose him.

"I'll miss you, my prongslet. If anything happens or if ever Snivellus sneered at you. Just send us a letter and I'll apparate there straight away to maim the one who ever dared to hurt you. "His father whispered with a matching leer at Mr Malfoy's direction. His father let go of him and he approached the Malfoy patriarch who probably wanted to get away from here.

He took the offered arm and they apparated out of his home. They appeared at the front of a grand manor with Victorian and gothic design. He had a feeling that he had been into this manor before. Mr Malfoy led him into many dark corridors and they finally stopped at a large double door. Mr Malfoy opened at the door and his eyes met a large bedroom which was three times bigger than his room; the man pushed him inside and he could hear the sound of a lock clicking in place as he locked him inside the room.

He explored the familiar room; it contains a large bathroom rivalling the size of the prefect's bathroom. There was a black ottoman near the window and a bookshelf which contains numerous books all about music and score sheets; there were also a couple of muggle novels in the shelf. The four poster bed which was situated at the centre of the room was covered in black silk and the pillows looked soft. He sat cautiously and he stroked the bedcovers. He was so preoccupied that he jumped at the sound of the door and he caught himself staring at a pair of intense crimson eyes.

Tom never changed; he still looked like the teenager in his dreams but the only thing that changed was his eyes instead of dark bottomless pools that he always saw in his dreams; they were now a vivid scarlet colour, the colour of blood that everyone needed to survive.

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

Tom felt a tad bit disappointed as he saw Harry Potter's eyes. He hoped that his love's reincarnation will still retain the vivid sapphire eyes and yet it was replaced with a pair of vibrant emerald eyes all in all he was still happy that his love was finally here in his arms. He walked across the room and stop at the bed. He caressed his love's cheeks, his eyes shining with suppressed emotions that he kept for 40 years.

"Welcome back, my love." He murmured as he planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

A/N: Sorry for the late update…I hope that you will like this chapter and I'll try my best to update Reincarnation as often as I can….. ^_^. Read and review….


End file.
